Itey's Road
by LovesBrooklyn
Summary: Itey's just another loveless newsie. Road's just another newsie with a haunting childhood. Where will Itey's road led him?
1. Itey's Road

**I don't own newsies. This is 'just' a fan fic- written by a fan, obviously.**

**I DO own Road, though. And the NAME scissors- but not the character, he's really in the movie. **

_**Chapter 1: Itey's Road**_

_"Shut up!" Road snapped as she climbed into her bunk , which responded with a loud creak. She had no motivation to deal with pissy little newsie problems tonight._

_"Could you keep your stupid Italian temper out of this, Road?" Racetrack asked. He was laying in his own bunk, finishing the remains of his midnight cigar._

_"You should know all about stupid Italian tempers, Higgins!" she threw back without looking his way._

_"At least I don't have an Irish attitude, too!" Race whined._

_"Yeah, but you do have a gambling obsession!" she spat back at him. This time, she looked over her shoulder to glare at him._

_"You wanna start something, Road?" Race threatened loudly._

_"Go ahead and bring it!" she replied, firing up._

_"I would but…" Racetrack trailed off. "But I can't hit a girl."_

_"Ha-ah!" she gave a sarcastic laugh. "You're just afraid of getting your ass kicked!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are too!"  
"Would you two shut up?" The one, the only, Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly yelled from his own bunk._

_"Sorry," they both mumbled. _

_Someone turned out the light in the bunk room and the rest of the newsies all trudged over to their own bunks. She rolled over in her corner bunk. One girl a whole bunch of cute newsboys. Needless to say, she was pretty happy being a newsie. They were all her best friends. Exceptionally Davey, Blink, and only one she ever disagreed with was Racetrack._

_Jack says it's both because they're both Italian .Road think it's because Race is a hard-headed, rude, loud-mouth who should just keep hi sbig Italian nose out of her business. Race thinks it's because she's a pissy hard-head who never understands anything because she never shuts up long enough to get the whole story._

_Road drifted into a dream-less sleep as Itey stayed awake, thinking about the cute newsie that was fast asleep under him._

**Itey's view**

I couldn't sleep. I was strangely aware that there was an extremely cute newsgirl beneath me. Yes, I do mean Road.

She's my best friend. But, I'm secretly smitten to her. She doesn't know, though! So, don't tell her! I mean, it's kinda stupid that I like her, like her.

She does have an Italian temper and a horrible Irish attitude—but she's also got long, silky light brown hair and striking bright green eyes.

But, she's also my best friend.

She's been a newsie here for about a year. I remember the day she came like it was yesterday. She wouldn't leave Blink's side for about two weeks, but eventually she found comfort in all of us newsies and became friends with the rest of us, too.

Except for Racetrack Higgins, that is.

My mother always told me not to force two Italian's to live under the same roof, now I know why she said it.

Race and Road have this routine. They have a small argument when they first wake up, before breakfast. Then, after breakfast, they have disagreement. During lunch there is another quarrel and another after dinner. Then they have some more snaps at each other before they go to bed.

It doesn't really bother me though; Road is cute when she's mad (or as she says, pissed).


	2. Road's Itey

_**Chapter 2: Road's Itey**_

**Road's view**

I woke up that morning to another one of Kloppman's rude awaking. You would have thought that I would have gotten used to those by now, but they still annoy me. Racetrack immediately accused me of stealing his cigar.

"Why don't you blame Snipeshooter like you usually do?" I asked. I usually call Snipeshooter 'Pipes'. I gave a lot of the newsies new nicknames—that only I am allowed to call them.

"Because you took it this time!" Racetrack threw back.

"No, I didn't!" I argued. "I don't even smoke!"

"You used to!" Race reminded me.

"I stopped 3 months ago!" I argued defensively. The only time that I can't win with Race is when smoking comes up. It's true that I used to smoke—all the time. But, I couldn't really afford it and I was sick of pocket-picking to get them. So I forced myself to stop. I haven't smoked ANYTHING in three months.

"Give it a rest, Higgins," Jack advised Race. He took my hand and led me out of the room. He stopped in front of the stairs, looking at me like he had something to say. But, I let go of his hand and walked silently down the stairs alone.

The boys meant me downstairs about fifteen minutes later for breakfast. A couple touched my shoulder lightly, telling me it was okay. I sighed and gave Itey a half-hearted-smile when he sat down next to me.

I won't lie, Itey it cute. I'm not really _**REALLY **_smitten with him or anything but that doesn't stop him from being cute.

After breakfast we newsies trudged our sorry self down to the circulation office. We all stood in line as Jack did his usual smart-ass routine with Weasel. Finally, we all had our papes and parted for a day of papers and pennies.

I sell with Jack, David, and Itey these days. We used to sell with Les, too, but his dad demanded that he went back to school, so now we only sell with him during the afternoons. Jack announced that we were selling in Central Park today, and we all followed him without a complaint.

We sold for a couple of hours, and were pretty successful. Then, we went to Tibby's and talked with the rest of the boys. You know, same ole same ole. Mush announced that he's in love again. Blink announced he was out of love again. Bumlets announced that he needs love again. And Denton announced that his new girlfriend broke up with him this the third or fourth one this week?

After lunch the newsies and I bought the afternoon edition, and Les came over to say he couldn't sell today. David sent him home again. Itey, David, Jack, and I walked back to Central Park.

We sold of about two hours until everyone but Jack had about 10 papers left and the sun was setting. I was walking over to the water fountain, alone, when Oscar and Morris (you know them, don't you?) each grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground. My feet reached about to where their knees were. "What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, fighting to get out of their grip.

"Don't struggle, you damn street rat," Oscar grunted as he made a great effort to carry me. I struggled all right. I kicked them both in the back of the knee. Their knees gave out and they dropped me.

I saw Jack, David, and Itey running towards us. Jack grabbed Morris in a head lock and Itey did the same to Oscar.

I don't like fighting. I hate rough-housing. I mean, I'll hurt someone if they are bothering me, and I'm okay at fighting…But, I don't like it. Let's just say that I'm one of those newsies who had a pretty rough childhood. Don't ask me to explain anymore.

David took me in his arms and buried my face in his chest. I don't cry anymore when there's fighting. But, sometime I feel like it. David kept his arms around me until I knew the fighting was over. I had heard Oscar and Morris running off, talking about telling their Uncle Weas and sending the boys straight back to the refuge.

Jack gave me hug. He doesn't pound on my back when he gives me a hug. But, I noticed he does pound on Sarah's back. I always thought that was funny. Itey gave me hug too. He's so sweet. Jack asked me if I was all right. But I didn't say anything. I didn't feel good. I spotted a brush nearby and ran towards it. About five second later I was puking. I usually puke after violence as occurred. It's a bad habit. Itey's used to it, though. He came up from behind me and rubbed my back slowly. I finally finished vomiting and we trudged back to the lodge house, our leftover papes forgot.

We entered a room of care-free newsies. Scissors, Itey's brother, greeted me with a huge smile. I picked him up. Scissors is the adorable little boy in orange, the one that Jack trips over all the time. I sighed and Scissors kissed my cheek playfully. I smiled at him and handed him to Itey.

I walked past the newsies and into the bunk room. Thoughts were flying through my mind a hundred miles per minute. I knew all about what the Delaney's did to girl when they got them. What if the boys weren't there? What if no one's was there to save me? I forced myself to shove the painful thought out of my head and I lay in my bunk. I fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. From Ite To Stare

**I really want to get this story posted so I can move on to better fan fics I've written that I feel more confident about, so here's chapter 3.**

**Also, _MushSpotgoil is hosting LES WEEK! July 5th to July 11th '09! Please make sure to sumbit any Les stories with a K+ rating or lower! I know it's a ways off but I'm really excited for this! So keep an eye out for my story too! :)_**

_**Chapter 3: From Ite to Stare**_

**Itey's view**

Road had to gone to bed really early that night. I crawled into bed late because I had been smoking a cigar out on the roof. After a moment of laying in the silence, I heard Road shivering and shaking in the bunk under mine.

I pulled myself out of bed and jumped off the top of the bunk. I knelt next to Road's bed and woke her up gently. She woke up slowly. "Itey," she mumbled her voice hoarse.

"You were cold," I said lamely. I suddenly felt stupid. Why had I woken her up?

She smiled sweetly and pulled the sheet around her. "Thanks, Ite." She said.

She placed on a hand in my hair and played with one of the curls. She loves playing with my hair, even when she's half asleep.

I wrinkled my nose. I hate that nickname._ Ite_. It's ugly.

"You don't like that nickname, do you?" she asked me, reading my mind.

I shook my head. "Not really." I paused. "I mean, you gave the other newsies such cool nicknames!"

"I did?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed quietly. "You call Jack--"

"—49er—" She supplied.

"And you call Les—"

"—Warrior—"

"And Snipeshooter is—"

"—Pipes—"

"And David is—"

"—Curl—"

"And Blink is—"

"—Patch—"

"And you named Boots—"

"—Rough—"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "I'll give you a new nickname." She paused and I stared at her eagerly. I wanted nothing more than a nickname from her. "How about…" She said. "How about…'Stare'?" She asked.

"Why Stare?" I asked casually.

She thought for a moment. "Because I never know what you're thinking when I see you staring at me from across the room." She answered. Then she glanced away from my eyes. I guess the mystery wasn't that important to her. But, I wanted her to know that I love her! I wanted her to find out what I was thinking.

"Okay," I said with a smile. "I love it."

She glanced at me. "I love to make you smile." She said simply, sleepily. She drifted back to sleep and I watched her for a few moments before I bravely gave her a kiss on the cheek. Aww, she didn't feel it anyways. She was asleep.


	4. Gambling Finals

**Finally! The last chapter! I can't wait to post my longer, better stories I think you readers will respond to better! :)**

_**Chapter 4: Gambling Finals**_

**Road's view**

The next night was the gambling tournament finals. It was for all the newsies of New York. It took place at the Lodging House, in the lobby. Race, Spot, Blink, Rust, Tape, Dutchy, Bumlets, Jack, Les, David, about a dozen newsboys from the Queens, 5 more others from Manhattan, and half a dozen from the Bronx were left. (I honestly don't know how Les managed to stay in the game. I think Race taught him some ways to cheat.)

I don't like the gambling tournaments. There's always drinking, smoking, and fighting involved. So, I usually spend most of the time on the roof.

The finals started at 5- after a long day of sealing papes. Brooklyn showed up, then the Bronx, then the Queens, and finally the Long Islands.

I sat down at a table to play dice with a couple of older boys from the Queens when the first fist fight started. I excused myself, as if there was no problem, and walked up to the roof. I opened the door to the roof and took a final step into the warm air. I leaned against the edge and looked onto the large city, trying not to think of all the violence in the world. I glanced at the bright lights that littered the city.

"Hey there," I heard someone say. I turned around to see it was Itey.

"You've never followed me up here before," I said casually.

"I've always wanted to," he said simply.

I swallowed and nodded. Things really should be this weird between Itey and me. But, ever since I felt him kiss me last night- I had been having trouble looking at him.

"I don't really like the fighting," I said slowly after a long moment of silence.

Itey nodded. "I know." I nodded and there was another really awkward silence.

"Maybe I'll just—" I started as the same time Itey asked, "Road?"  
I swallowed hard, bracing myself for the unexpected. "Yes?" I asked.

"I want you to know what's in my eyes when I stare at you." Itey said.

**Itey's view**

"I want you to know what's in my eyes when I stare at you," I said bravely.

"Friendship?" she asked timidly.

I smiled at her innocence and at how oblivious she was. "You really think that's it?" I asked her. She nodded and a small smile began to spread on my lips.

She smiled back. "Don't laugh at me!" I tried to stop smiling, but couldn't. I took her in my arms. She let me hug her. I could stay with her in my arms forever. But, she wasn't gonna make it that easy. She pulled out of my arms and started down the fire escape.

"Can I follow?" I asked.

"Sure," she called back to me. So I followed her.

"Where you going?" I asked her as we walked towards Central Park.

"Do you remember when we first meant?" she asked, totally not answering my question.

"Yeah," I said. "And you didn't talk to me for two weeks."

"Right," she agreed. "Did I ever tell why?"

"No," I said, confused.

"Because I thought you were avoiding me." She said simply as she continued walking. She paused. "Were you?"  
I thought for a moment. "Yes," I said, because I had been.

"Why?" She asked, simply. She didn't act hurt about it.

"Because-" I started but I stopped. "I like you," I said finally.

She looked at me and stopped walking. "Like a best friend?" She asked.

Oblivious until the end. "Well," I said. "Like more than a best friend."

She let the words soak in. "Oh," she said finally. "Like how Jack likes Sarah?"

I nodded. "Yeah."  
"OH!" She exclaimed again. There was a moment of silence. "I like you, too, Stare."  
"Like how Jack likes Sarah?" I asked playfully. She smiled and nodded, acting more like a nine year old then a 15 year old. I laid my arm over her shoulder and we walked back to the roof together. Before we climbed up the fire escape I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she giggled. I took her hand and lead her back into the lobby. I sat down at a table with two empty seats, but Road stayed standing.

I knew she was ready to leave at the first sight of violence. So, I placed a hand on each of side of her hips and pulled her into my lap. She giggled and allowed me to hold her in my lap.

"'Bout time, Itey," I heard Racetrack say as he collected his winnings. I smiled and buried my face in Road's neck. Commotion suddenly accord and I spotted a fist fight on the other side of the room. In a blink of an eye, Road was gone.

**Road's view**

The door to the roof spun open and I turned to see that it was Itey.

"You didn't have to come up here," Itey said. "You didn't have to run away." I ignored him as I turned back around to glance at the city. He felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face him, my head still down. He placed a warm hand under my chin and gently tipped my face up towards him. "I wasn't about to let you get hurt," he said softly.

"My father said the same thing," I said coldly. He took his hand off my face in surprise. I processed what I had done. "I'm sorry," I said. "Bad choice of words."

"Yeah," Itey said softly, not hiding his hurt. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to burry my head in his chest. "Why does violence bother you so much?" Itey asked, already knowing I wouldn't answer. He shook his head. "Fine, don't tell me. But at least tell me why you don't trust me to protect you."

I bit my lip, sighed, bit my lip again, and sighed again. I was just trying to stall. "I don't trust many people to protect me, Itey," I said finally.

"But, the newsies care about you!" Itey argued. "And I…I love you." I didn't want to cry. Newsies don't cry. But, I did. I cried. Tears silently streamed down my face and Itey took me in his arms. I cried into his chest.

I finally stopped crying and looked Itey in the eyes. My voice cracked as I said, "I love you and trust you to protect me, Itey."

Itey smiled sweetly and held me closer.

_Feeling the love from Road was strange for Itey. He was used to Blink, Race, and Jack falling in and out of love. But, he (along with Bumlets) never had been in a serious relationship._

_Road felt strange, too. Sure she had been smitten to Itey for a long time, but who would have guessed that he would be in love with a crazy, Italain brunette with a horrible, Irish attitude. _

_But, he did. And she feel back. They were both in love. _

_And, through it all, they always would be- Even if at times they would deny it._

**BE BEAUTIFUL!**


End file.
